


well I don't think he knows, how he changed all my plans

by eversall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, M/M, Minor Isaac Lahey/Danny Mahealani, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eversall/pseuds/eversall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dragon’s name is Stiles, and he apparently doesn’t know how to fly very well.<br/>.<br/>Stiles' dragon-form and man-form like Derek. Derek's wolf-form and man-form like Stiles too. Unfortunately, even with four forms, they have poor communication skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	well I don't think he knows, how he changed all my plans

**Author's Note:**

> look, all I wanted was dragon!Stiles crash landing in Derek's vicinity and Derek falling TRULY, MADLY, DEEPLY IN LOVE. 
> 
> title taken from wasted time by vance joy.

Derek finds the dragon lying about twenty feet outside their northern border. He’s not doing a patrol or anything; he’s just out there trying to escape Cora’s nagging. Before, it had been Laura that nagged, but now that she’s queen Cora’s basically taken over the job.

Derek waits cautiously, on the Hale side of the border, as the dragon groans and shuffles around a bit as it shrinks into a long-limbed, lean young man. The man picks himself up and groans again as he looks around and makes eye-contact with Derek.

“Where am I?” he asks.

“Twenty feet from the kingdom of Hale.” Derek says stiffly.

“Oh good.” The man says. He has eyes the color of the rich, dark honey that Erica tries to hoard when they’re all eating breakfast. “Any chance I could get shelter for the night?”

“You’re a _dragon_.” Derek says, nonplussed. “Where could we put you, the basement?”

“I have a human form, you know, you’re looking right at it.” The man snipes, clearly aggravated.

“I thought that was an enchantment.” Derek is surprised. He’s never really met a dragon before. Isaac says he met one, but then again Isaac gets this sad look anytime he talks about his time spent in the kingdom of Lahey, so.

“No.” the man says, then pauses for a bit. “Can I get some clothes? It’s freezing.” The man is very helpfully naked, giving Derek an eyeful.

“A _dragon_.” He repeats again, in wonder.

.

The dragon’s name is Stiles, and he apparently doesn’t know how to fly very well.

“You crash-landed?” Derek asks, disbelief creeping into his voice.

“ _You_ try not stretching your wings for two years, and we’ll see if you remember how.” Stiles snipes back, gripping Derek tighter around the waist. They’re riding back to the castle on Derek’s horse. Stiles’ body is warm behind him, a constant source of heat. Derek isn’t surprised to find that a dragon runs hotter than a werewolf, because, well, _fire_.

“Can you breathe fire?” He asks, curious.

“No.” Stiles says grumpily. “I spent the last two years as a human. Lydia warned me I’d probably end up somewhere in Finstock’s territory like Greenberg did if I tried to fly long distances again, but I didn’t listen. Ugh, at least I’m not in Finstock’s territory. I’m not, am I?” Stiles asks, panic creeping into his voice.

“As you are the only dragon we’ve ever met,” Derek proclaims, “I would assume no.”

.

“Well, I have to say, I didn’t actually think you’d go out and find a husband-“ Cora says, eyeing Stiles critically. He’s wearing Derek’s overtunic and a pair of spare leggings Derek had kept on hand for wolfing out.

“Stiles is a _dragon_ , oh my God.” Derek hisses at the same time Stiles says “Is that the mating ritual of your people? Do you got out and just find the nearest willing person to marry?”

“ _No_.” Derek hisses as Cora cackles.

“Ooooh, wait till Laura hears you brought home a _dragon_.” Cora says gleefully.

“Dragons have names too.” Stiles sniffs, offended.

.

Of course Laura lets Stiles stay, probably because she sees the way Derek leans pathetically close to Stiles as he walks. His inner wolf chuffs with satisfaction as it watches Stiles. _Look what we found_ it says helpfully, and Derek cheerfully quashes the wolf’s voice before it can say the dreaded m-word.

Stiles probably isn’t it anyway. Beyond the initial reaction – sure, Stiles is beautiful in a way that makes Derek want to trace over his features with his lips in the morning sunlight – he doesn’t really know anything about Stiles.

“…and so he’s with Allison right now, and that’s like, super strange and bad because her family hates him but I don’t know man, they’re making it work. Scott told me that humans don’t like shiny things as much, which is why he gave me a lot of his hoard, but it’s kind of stupid because I hoard books anyway but I traded the shiny things in for books and they’re really awesome there’s this one text about humans that Lydia said was nasty and disgusting but she reads it all the time and it’s about human men so I don’t know why she’s complaining…” Stiles rambles on as Derek takes him around the castle and lets him pick a guest room (the one nearest to the library, obviously).

 _We know everything about Stiles_ his wolf crows.

.

“Don’t leave for a bit.” Stiles says as Derek moves around the room, shutting the windows against the cool night air. “Tell me about yourself.”

“My name is Derek.” He says faithfully, and laughs as Stiles throws a pillow at him.

“Tell me something I _don’t_ know.” Derek crouches down by the fire place and idly gathers some logs.

“I was the heir to the throne, but Laura was obviously better suited for it.” He muses absently. Stiles moves beside him, silently, and sits cross legged next to Derek. “When I was seventeen, right before my coronation as heir, something happened, and I was finally relieved of the duty.” Stiles cups his hands in front of his face and breathes softly across them, smiling as a flame dances across his palms. He leans over the fireplace and exhales heavily, lighting a strong, sure fire.

“I thought you couldn’t use your fire yet?” Derek asks, mesmerized by the glow it casts across Stiles’ skin. Stile shrugs, looking straight at him

“I just needed a spark.” He says, wistfully.

.

“I hear you brought home a dragon last night.” Erica says at breakfast the next morning, waggling her eyebrows.

“ _Not like that_.” Derek hisses at her as Stiles enters the breakfast room.

“Derek? This human in some really official looking clothes told me to come here to eat?” Stiles says, grinning broadly, and Derek’s heart starts trying to escape his chest as it thumps wildly.

“Yes.” Derek stands up and clears his throat. “These are my knights – Boyd, Erica, Isaac, and Jackson.” Boyd nods his head incrementally, Erica grins lasciviously, Jackson grunts, and Isaac starts bouncing up and down like the demented puppy Derek maintains he is. (Derek loves him a lot, really.)

“ _Dragon????_ ” he demands breathlessly. “You’re a dragon!”

“Yes!” Stiles smiles back, confused. “I’m a dragon?”

“Do you know Daniel?” Isaac asks, eager and hopeful. Derek groans, feeling like he needs to have a talk with Isaac about how just because Stiles is a dragon, it doesn’t mean Stiles knows every dragon alive or that he’ll know the dragon Isaac met in particular.

“Yeah, oh – Danny? I know Danny. You’re _that_ Isaac?” Stiles sounds surprised now, and Derek turns to him and raises his eyebrows.

“Don’t give me that look.” Stiles defends himself. “I don’t know _every_ dragon, but the Beacon pack is a very small pack, okay!”

.

“We’re werewolves.” Derek tells Stiles later that day as Stiles prepares to leave. He’s going to fly away ( _and never come back_ his wolf howls). Which is why Derek is antsy and playing his last card – the only card he’s got really – which is to tell Stiles everything, why he was really in the woods, how he had been following the scent of _mate_ which had suddenly sprung to life a day ago and driven him mad with desire, how Stiles is funny and smart and kind and deals with Derek’s eternal grumpiness with eternal patience and snark, how Stiles might be his one.

“You’re where wolves are what?” Stiles asks, crooking an eyebrow. “Where wolves come to hunt? Wolves come to hunt in the Hale kingdom?” Derek stares helplessly, not sure how to approach the subject _now_.

“Just kidding.” Stiles says, smiling fondly. “I know you are.”

“ _What_?” Derek asks. Stiles taps his nose.

“I’m a dragon.” He says sadly. “I know these things too.” Derek doesn’t understand why he’s sad, but Stiles turns to look at the horizon with a faraway look on his face.

“Stay.” Derek blurts out. Stiles turns to him, frozen and panicked. “I mean –” Derek fidgets. “ you like books, and we have…a lot to offer. Our library hasn’t been used that much. Maybe…maybe you’ll find something you like.”

“I can’t, Derek.” Stiles says sadly, and Derek’s heart shatters, and his wolf curls in on itself and whines, low and hurt. “I wish I could, I want to – but I can’t. You’re not even – what you feel, it isn’t real.” Derek reaches out to catch him and hold him and reassure him of everything, but Stiles takes a running leap and transforms gracefully into a silver and blue dragon that circles the field once, keening mournfully, and then leaves.

Derek falls to his knees and wonders if he dreamed the whole damn thing up.

.

He mopes in bed for two days, and on the third day when he rouses himself up to take a run in the forest, a dragon with scales the color of fire neatly swoops down and lands in front of him, seamlessly transitioning into a red-haired girl.

Derek stays silent, but he’s pretty sure this is Lydia. His first instinct would be to shake her and demand the whereabouts of Stiles, but he’s heard Stiles’ stories about her so he wisely stays back.

“What have you _done_ to him?” she hisses. “He’s skulking around his caves and scaring all the village children he’s supposed to read to!”

“Stiles reads to village children?” Derek asks, delighted, before he remembers that Stiles left him, and he glares again.

“Did you reject the bond?” Lydia demands, looking like she’s perfectly willing to roast him to a crisp regardless of the answer.

“What bond?” Derek asks, instead of turning tail and running like he probably should when faced with someone like Lydia.

“I hate Stiles and I hate everything to do with him.” Lydia chants under her breath as she turns and jumps gracefully into the sky, being the second dragon to leave him with more questions than answers.

.

Two hours later, he’s inside the castle when he hears a crash by the front hall, and rushes in to find a dragon squeezed into Laura’s throne room with a petite brunette bowing formally to her.

“Look,” Laura says, delighted, “guests!”

“Four days ago, we’d never seen any dragons at all.” Jackson whines. “Now it’s like dragon central.” Derek looks over to see Isaac standing in the corner with another man’s head pressed close to his as they murmur sweet nothings to each other. As Derek watches, green scales ripple over the man’s forearms and Isaac traces them lightly with his finger. He surmised that _this_ is the infamous Daniel.

“You must be Derek.” The brunette says, smiling warmly. “I’m Allison. Stiles h as told us all about you.”

Derek crosses his arms across his chest defensively. What did Stiles tell them? That Derek was a pathetic fool that fell in love with a man he had barely known for a day? That Derek begged him to stay?

“This is Scott.” Allison continues, heedless of Derek’s inner turmoil. “He’s going to take you to see Stiles.” She gestures to the brown dragon crammed into the corner, whose smile looks friendly even through the rows of sharp teeth.

“No.” Derek says, protesting, but Jackson says “Yes” and he and Boyd manhandle Derek up onto Scott’s back.

“I was not built for this.” Derek says balefully as he tries to ignore Erica nearly crying from laughter at his obvious grumpiness.

.

True to Lydia’s word, when he steps into Stiles caves its dark and gloomy. Large oak bookshelves line the surprisingly well-furnished surroundings, and as Derek walks deeper in he can smell the overwhelming scent of _Stiles_.

The dragon in question is curled up in a corner, his tail sweeping back and forth agitatedly. Stiles open his large eyes – still beautifully amber – and lets out a melancholy noise as he sees Derek approach.

“Allison and Scott told me everything.” Derek says, cautiously approaching Stiles. The tail stills, and Derek comes closer, bringing his hand up hesitantly. Stiles nuzzles into it, and Derek strokes the cool blue scales over his snout. “You created a bond spell? And it led you to me.”

Stiles shuffles back and melts into his human form, grabbing breeches laying nearby and pulling them on.

“I made you want me.” he says mournfully. “That’s bad, even for dragon standards.”

“No.” Derek says, shaking his head. “The spell reveals who you could have a bond with, it doesn’t actually bond someone to you. Bonds can’t be created without consent.”  
“Yeah, but I showed up and you were so – nice. So lovely, Derek, and don’t try telling me you wouldn’t have treated me without more suspicion is the bond spell hadn’t done _something_ to you.” Stiles confesses, and Derek grabs his arm and reels him in.

“You idiot.” He says, pressing Stiles to his chest. “You’re my mate. It wasn’t the bond spell. I was already half-crazy for you when we met. I’ve been waiting for you my whole life.” He confesses quietly, and Stiles laughs, bright and affectionate, as Derek smiles and presses their forehead together as they kiss.

.

**six months later:**

 

“So like, if we had children, would they be dragons or werewolves?” Stiles asks. Derek groans.

“Way to kill the afterglow.” He mutters as he pulls Stiles’ naked body closer to him and snuggles into him. “Why don’t you ask Lydia.”

“What!” Stiles says, twisting in Derek’s grip. Derek blinks up at him blearily. “Lydia’s pregnant?” Derek nods.

“Wolfy senses?” Stiles asks, tapping his nose knowingly, and Derek raises an eyebrow at him. He’s quiet for a few more minutes, and Derek waits patiently because he _knows_ Stiles isn’t done. “Seriously though, I feel like Lydia’s gonna give birth to dragons through sheer force of will. But if _we_ had babies-“

“They would probably be human because we’re not equipped to have children.” Derek interrupts. “Now sleep.” He closes his eyes.

“Well you clearly don’t know enough about dragon anatomy.” Stiles mutters, and Derek’s eyes are wide open.

“ _What_?” he asks.

“I didn’t say _anything_.” Stiles maintains.

**Author's Note:**

> i just finished all my finals and I'm drooping with exhaustion so I'm not going to go back and fine tune this but I'm well aware I didn't explain some things such as why hasn't Stiles used his dragon form for two years? because his dad is human and Stiles accidentally injured his dad while he was in his dragon form and basically decided to fuck it and go live with his dad as a human for a while because he was super tired of being a dragon, esp when it reminded him of his mom so much. then he started feeling this bond flare up and went back to dragon form to see where the bond was from, except he thinks he created the bond or something. idk man, don't read too much into it.
> 
> EDIT: now you can find me on [ tumblr!!! ](http://eversall.tumblr.com/) i know, you're SO excited *sarcasm*


End file.
